


Desire

by Toyon



Series: 亂世佳人 [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 暴卡車集合地：1. Temptation：卡總誘惑暴亂後續陸續更新中





	1. Temptation：Accident

暴亂覺得自己正深陷在夢境裡無法清醒。

他僵硬地坐在沙發上，放任跨坐在自己身上的男人肆意地掠奪他嘴裡的空氣，盡可能地忽略宿主那裡傳來的感受，忍耐著不給予回應。

事情會發展到這樣的境地，都是因為今日早晨卡爾頓在公司裡發生的一場意外。

 

卡爾頓一大清早就出了門，到公司處理昨天堆積未完成的文件，掐準時間前往實驗室聆聽研究員的進度簡報與實驗觀摩。

研究員在進行與政府合作的毒氣解藥研究時，發現毒氣中的致死原因主要為提升體溫的物質與麻痺體溫調節中樞的成分交互作用下的結果。經過實驗確認，該物質與麻痺中樞成分分離後，僅能使中樞功能正常的小鼠體溫升高，並無其他不良反應。

這項成果代表著解毒方法的呼之欲出，若能成功，對生命基金會的形象也有十分大的幫助。

然而就在實驗觀摩的時候，新來的實驗助理也許是第一次見到執行長太過緊張，還沒將氣閥安裝好便粗心地打開了開關，被分離好的氣體就這麼散了出來，在場的人無一倖免，或多或少都吸了一口。

好在負責的研究員眼明手快地將開關關上，立刻安排讓所有人離開，打開通風設施，這才沒有造成更大的影響。

粗心的實驗助理被即刻解雇，而研究負責人十分鄭重地表示歉意，並解釋方才外洩的氣體無毒無害，僅會造成體溫升高，只要多補充水分，人體本身的體溫調節機制就能夠幫助體溫維持在正常值內，若有因高溫產生不適，可參考發燒時的降溫方式處理。

聽完研究員的解釋後，卡爾頓本想繼續回到辦公室處理事務，卻被研究員尷尬地攔下。

「怎麼了？」被突發事件干擾興致的卡爾頓深吸了一口氣，勉強地和緩表情看向研究員。

「我知道您想繼續回去辦公，但真的，我十分不建議這麼做。」對方嚴肅度看著卡爾頓的眼睛，「今天的您不適合進行任何工作，如果能好好休息，症狀會更快解除的。」

聞言，卡爾頓嘆了口氣，點點頭，「我會參考你的建議的，謝謝。」

 

最後，卡爾頓還是回家了。

原因是當他回到辦公室打算繼續處理公事的時候，獲得消息的秘書立刻表示今天沒有急迫的行程，並主動替卡爾頓排空了一日行程表，便抱起早上卡爾頓處理好的文件離開了辦公室。

面對這突如其來的休假，卡爾頓雖然略感無奈，也還是按照研究員所建議的回到家中。

他一直沒感覺到什麼不對勁，直到踏進家裡廚房的瞬間，一股由內而外的熱度才讓他深切地感覺到了這項物質的威力。

「卡爾頓？」暴亂伸出銀灰色的腦袋，發現卡爾頓的異狀，凝聚了條觸手給卡爾頓倒水，「喝下。」

喝了半杯水後，卡爾頓才覺得熱度減退，他清了清喉嚨，「謝謝你。」

但沒過多久，卡爾頓又覺得身體熱了起來，他困擾地將剩下的水一飲而盡，身體卻還是熱得讓他有些不舒服。

「要幫忙嗎？」暴亂伸出冰涼的觸手貼上卡爾頓的額頭，微涼的溫度讓卡爾頓因體溫升高而有些混沌的腦袋稍微清醒了一點，他按著暴亂貼在他額頭的觸手，輕輕地將其移至臉頰上。不得不說，暴亂的體溫對他來說正好，雖然這樣想有些失禮，但他的確想就這麼躺在暴亂身上讓這稍嫌燥熱的體溫降下來。

似乎是感知到了宿主的想法，暴亂不發一語地凝聚出人身，一把攬起卡爾頓走到客廳的沙發上躺下，「上來。」

卡爾頓為之一愣，想起他腦中的一切皆與共生體共享以後，理解地脫下西裝外套，坐在沙發邊，背部輕輕地靠著暴亂微涼的身體，尷尬地抿了抿嘴，「暴亂，我真的……」

「上來。」知道宿主又要說些沒意義的推託之詞的暴亂一把抓過卡爾頓的後領，強迫他躺在自己身上。

他們就這樣安靜地躺著一段時間。熱度是減退了，但暴亂總覺得宿主的身體反應有點奇怪。

以為卡爾頓還被體溫困擾著的暴亂將大掌環上他的身體，微微地抬起頭看向他的臉，角度問題讓暴亂只能看見卡爾頓發紅的耳朵，「你還是不舒服？」

暴亂思考著該如何協助卡爾頓脫離現下的狀況，他的確可以主動替卡爾頓清除造成體溫升高的物質，但另一方面他又覺得這樣一來會導致卡爾頓恢復工作狂的本性，考慮再三後決定用最沒有效率的方式放置處理了。

但就在他分心的當下，卡爾頓突然側著身體試圖爬起來，被拉回思緒的暴亂看著臉部微紅的卡爾頓，鬆開箝制住他的手臂，順著他的行動從沙發上坐了起來。

「沒有，暴亂。」卡爾頓將臉埋在手心裡，像在極力遏止著什麼，「我沒事。」

「我不這麼認為。」暴亂感受到宿主體內的燥熱，那似乎跟方才的狀況不同，有過之而無不及，甚至還混雜著些其他的什麼。所以他下意識地湊近卡爾頓的臉，用手背探查卡爾頓的體溫——就像他在過往的其他宿主記憶裡所看到的那樣——然後、他感覺到卡爾頓的身體僵硬了幾秒，便抬起嚴肅著的一張臉，站了起來。

「這是你的錯，暴亂。」卡爾頓突然跨坐在暴亂的身上，將落在額上的頭髮向後撥去，像嘆息般呼出一口氣，「還有那場意外。」

話剛落，卡爾頓便吻上了暴亂的嘴，立刻發現宿主意圖的他下意識地優先收起了可能會傷害到對方的利齒，任由卡爾頓逐漸加深親吻的力道，甚至探入了舌頭試圖與他的交纏。

暴亂忍著不去給予任何反應。卡爾頓這樣主動親吻自己的時候似乎都是受到外力影響之下的結果，酒精、或者像這次的意外。這似乎是宿主的壞習慣，總是偷偷地在不可抗力的狀態下夾帶著自己的渴望，彷彿只要缺乏了這種情非得已，卡爾頓就不會對自己產生任何慾望一樣。

想到這裡，暴亂一把推開了卡爾頓，舔去殘留在自己唇角的唾液，扛起卡爾頓站了起來，大步地走到浴室裡，將其塞到蓮蓬頭底下，打開冷水。

被冷不防澆了一頭冷水的卡爾頓嗆咳了起來，他邊抹著自己臉上的水，邊挪了位置讓自己有辦法正常呼吸。

他疑惑地看著如此對待自己的暴亂，並開始懷疑自己是不是做了什麼不對的事情才導致了這樣的結果。或許是暴亂總對意識不清的自己有著過度的寬容，才讓卡爾頓不由自主地認為只要是這樣狀態下的自己就不會遭受到對方的拒絕。

然而，事情似乎跟自己想的不太一樣。

「冷靜點了？」暴亂居高臨下地看著坐在浴室地板上的卡爾頓，對方對上了他的眼神便不自在地別開了臉，蹙著眉點點頭。

「能遞給我條毛巾嗎？」卡爾頓任憑淋在自己臉上的水順著輪廓滴落，些許遮蔽了自己的視線，正好掩去自己眼中的困窘。

將宿主的心思盡收眼底的暴亂無奈地嘆了口氣，伸手拿了毛巾給他。

卡爾頓用毛巾擦著自己的臉，想了一陣子後開口：「暴亂，你……生氣了？」

「抱歉，我不應該那麼做的……不會有下次了。」卡爾頓尷尬地扯了個苦笑，充滿歉意地低著頭。

暴亂無語地摀住自己的臉，「夠了、卡爾頓，我不是這個意思。」

他抽走卡爾頓手中的毛巾，用銀灰色的觸手將宿主扶了起來，拉至自己面前，「如果沒有借助外力，你就不敢那麼做了是不是？」

被突然的問句問得一時沒反應過來的卡爾頓愣愣地看著暴亂，見宿主還是沒搞清楚，暴亂只好耐心地解釋，雖然這麼做十分不符合他的習慣，還會讓他倍感煩躁。

終於理解暴亂的原因以後，卡爾頓困惑地皺起眉頭，「所以……你不是討厭我吻你？」

「……你覺得我會隨便放任一個不喜歡的低等人類以意識不清之名對我做那種事？」暴亂危險地瞇起眼睛，他真不敢相信卡爾頓到現在對他們之間的關係還抱著這種想法，「好了，讓我們繼續剛才的事吧。」

「繼續什麼？」卡爾頓想了很久，這才反應過來，「呃、你確定？我……」

「卡爾頓。」暴亂盯著還試圖退縮的宿主，決定推他一把，「誘惑我。」


	2. Temptation：tempt me

暴亂的要求顯然超出了卡爾頓的預期，他呆立著許久，直到關上水的暴亂將一條大浴巾蓋住他之後才回過神來。

「不用著急。」沒奢望卡爾頓能立刻開竅的暴亂用巨大的爪子用浴巾替卡爾頓擦著濕透的身體，「先去換身衣服……」

突然，被蓋在浴巾裡的卡爾頓朝著暴亂伸出手，環過他的頸子將其腦袋壓下，微涼的嘴唇試探地貼上暴亂還沒把話說完的嘴。

白色的浴巾遮去了卡爾頓的雙眼，看不見宿主眼神的暴亂停下了擦拭的動作，隔著浴巾環住卡爾頓的身體，忍不住回吻方才就一直撩撥得自己心煩意亂的男人。

才冷卻下來的體溫又開始蠢蠢欲動，暴亂煩躁地去除那些干擾物質，他現在不希望任何東西影響卡爾頓的感覺。若卡爾頓要將理智焚盡，那就必須出自他本意，而不是意外進入體內的物質引導，模糊不清地遊走在情非得已的狀況底下，半推半就地順水推舟。

你必須、打從心底認知到為什麼自己會如此反應。

少了熱度的影響，卡爾頓體內躁動的慾望更清晰地傳遞過來，這讓暴亂十分滿意地重新投入到宿主的「誘惑」中，缺少了影響理智的物質，卡爾頓顯得退縮許多，他的嘴唇顫抖著、笨拙地吻暴亂的嘴角，沒有先前主動伸入舌頭的大膽，反而在意起暴亂的反應，連呼吸都小心翼翼。

卡爾頓這樣的行為反而讓暴亂忍不住笑，他停下了兩人的吻，湊近卡爾頓沒被浴巾遮去的臉頰旁低語，「清醒著反而忘了該怎麼做？」

見卡爾頓的臉刷地變紅，暴亂鬆開手正要後退，打算給宿主多點時間醞釀，卻沒想對方一把拉下披在身上的浴巾，濕漉的襯衫半透著卡爾頓蜜棕色的肌膚，泛紅的臉上卻沒有暴亂預料中的青澀。

「是你讓我誘惑你的。」卡爾頓單手解開自己濕透的襯衫釦子，另隻手將濡濕凌亂的頭髮向後攏，緩緩地貼近暴亂，他仰起臉湊近暴亂的唇邊，吐出的溫熱氣息搔得暴亂不由得屏住氣，「你最好別後悔。」

似曾相識的話語讓暴亂瞇起了眼睛，他正想說什麼，卻被卡爾頓堵了個乾淨，方才的笨拙親吻不復存在，取而代之的是超出暴亂料想的深吻，更加肆無忌憚、狂亂，甚至還有著與平常溫文形象相悖的粗魯。

這下反倒是暴亂被卡爾頓吻得七葷八素，若不是共生體不需要呼吸，現在的他恐怕已經被吻得近乎窒息。

卡爾頓無預警地抽離自己的唇，興許是刻意地、以粉嫩的舌頭挑逗地舔去唇上與暴亂牽起的銀絲，一雙飽含情慾的眼睛望向暴亂，他拉開貼在身體上的半透明襯衫，此舉猶如向暴亂遞出了邀請，他微微勾起嘴角，吐出的話語彷彿伊甸園來自蛇的蠱惑：「你可以幫我個忙嗎？暴亂。」

被挑撥得幾乎要失去理智的暴亂情不自禁地伸出巨爪摟住卡爾頓，「什麼忙？」

卡爾頓將雙手環上暴亂的頸子，鼻尖輕輕地蹭過他的唇角：「上我。」

 

暴亂知道自己失控了。

當他用爪子撕碎了卡爾頓的褲子，抱起他壓上浴室裡的牆時，暴亂想起了卡爾頓的推託，現在看來不是沒有道理。

卡爾頓的背抵著牆，與暴亂間的粗暴相吻使得他的嘴唇有些發麻，溼透的襯衫半掛在他的身上，拘束了他的行動，只能伸手扶著暴亂的肩膀支撐，他感覺到自己的下體逐漸攀上了屬於暴亂的微涼黏液，由黏液凝聚出的觸手正纏繞在他早已硬挺的分身上頭，卡爾頓別過臉喘著氣，原先游刃有餘的模樣洩露出了少許羞赧。

暴亂將兩人的距離縮得更短，不知何時凝聚出的巨大陰莖悄悄地抵上卡爾頓的後穴，他伸出巨舌舔過宿主的耳後，突然鬆開支撐著卡爾頓的手，讓其順著重力坐上自己的腿根。

「啊……」無預警地進入讓卡爾頓忍不住叫出了聲，驟然被撐開的後穴疼得他皺起眉，隱忍的喘息燒斷了暴亂最後一點想溫柔進行的理智。暴亂將卡爾頓的身子緩緩抬起，異物不緊不慢摩擦的感覺搔刮著卡爾頓的慾望，他還想要更多、更強烈的刺激——

似乎是接收到宿主的想法，纏在卡爾頓分身上的觸手逐漸收緊，上下地套弄起來，而那被抽出到穴口的粗大異物又猛地頂到深處，被劇烈地刺激到敏感點的卡爾頓身子一震，手指狠狠地掐進暴亂的肩膀裡，他慌忙地鬆手想道歉，道歉的話語到嘴邊卻在對方逐步加快的刺激中被快感淹沒，化作破碎的呻吟在浴室中迴盪。

「暴亂、啊、慢點、慢……啊……」快感如浪潮般襲來，一陣又一陣地啃噬著卡爾頓的意識，他夾著暴亂的腰部，對淫靡的肉體碰撞聲充耳不聞，「暴亂……」

「什麼？」暴亂享受著與宿主共感而獲得的快感，聽聞宿主的呼喚，輕吻了他的眉角。

「永遠……不准對其他人做這種事。」這番話語讓暴亂一愣，隨即笑咧了嘴更加狂暴地加大了自己的力道與速度，抓著卡爾頓的爪子將其用力地擁緊，宛如要揉碎他那脆弱的人類宿主一般，而這樣的壓迫讓卡爾頓的感覺隨之放大，與暴亂相觸的肌膚、交合處的灼熱，還有由內而外幾乎要將他焚盡的快感——

濁白的熱液在兩人間射出，尚未從高潮後的痙攣中恢復的卡爾頓疲累地靠在牆上，卻被暴亂一掌摟進懷裡，絲毫不在意卡爾頓身上的汗液與精液，還沒冷靜下來的卡爾頓紅著臉想拉開彼此的距離，反而被壓得更緊，「暴、暴亂？」

「你也永遠別想對其他人做這種事。」暴亂危險地瞇起眼睛。

如果卡爾頓不是個恪守甚嚴的人？暴亂忍不住想撕毀那些根本不存在的假想敵。這樣的卡爾頓只能是自己的，因為自己的進入露出情慾與忍耐痛楚的表情，還有受到他的一舉一動而洩出呻吟的喘息聲。這些只能由他獨占，永遠地獨占。

「下一步……」暴亂鬆開對卡爾頓的箝制，看了眼地上被撕成碎片的名牌長褲，將視線轉回卡爾頓身上，「讓我們來清理乾淨吧？」

暴亂伸出舌頭，舔去卡爾頓精瘦身體上的精液，「徹底地。」


End file.
